


Operation: CupcaKke

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [18]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Graduation, Idol!AU, M/M, all the staff hated him, kouzai just being kouzai, lmfao he was quite a hand full in school, the students liked him tho ESPECIALLY the guys -wink wink-, this was before he became an idol tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: Idol!AU"Hey Shuichi! Did i ever tell you about my graduation day~""Er... No....""Nishishi~ Well sit down and get comfy my love~ I have quite the story for you~"





	Operation: CupcaKke

"You called for me sir?~" Ouma chirped as he sat in the principal's office, one leg crossed over the other as he chewed on some bubblegum and blinked innocently. He was proudly wearing the female uniform, though slightly modified. Shorter skirt, loose tie, a few handmade checkered patches sewn into his school shirt… His nails were nicely manicured and painted a light purple and his lips were shiny with glittery lip gloss.

He was basically exactly what the principal couldn’t stand.

The Principal glared tiredly at the deviant in front of him. Very soon, he won’t have to deal with this nuisance anymore… _ Just two more weeks _. 

“Ouma,” he grumbled, taking a deep breath to keep himself level headed, “as I’m sure you know, graduation is in 2 weeks…”

Ouma smiled. “Yeah! I’m looking forward to it!~” he purred, tilting his head cutely.

He scowled. “I asked you here today to warn you. If you pull any stunts in these last 2 weeks I can and _ will _ withhold your diploma.”

Ouma blinked twice before pouting. “Aw… I worked so hard for that though… Is this legal?”

“You may have one of the highest GPA’s,” _ The _ highest actually, the staff were _ still _ digging around to see if those grades were legit, “but your _ behaviour _ has been unacceptable. For example, you wearing _ that _,” the principal spat, obvious disgust in his tone and on his face.

Ouma flashed him a smug look before letting a more innocent demeanour shape his features. “Oh, I think I look cute!~ And so do many, _ many _ of the other boys on campus…” he purred then blew a bubblegum bubble.

The principal twitched then narrowed his eyes. “No pranks and _no_ _intercourse_, or else you are **not** getting your diploma. Understood?”

Ouma licked the gum back into his mouth and stared at the elderly man in front of him steadily, chewing noisily on the gum, before he gave him a small, friendly smile. “Ok, sir! I won’t pull any pranks or suck any dicks for the next 2 weeks~ Pwomise~”

xXxXx

A whole week passed and Ouma actually kept up his end of the bargain. No pranks and no sex. He did still tend to act flirty but wouldn’t take them under the bleachers or into the hall closets or the bathroom stalls or-

But the staff still didn’t trust him. Nor did they have high hopes that he’ll actually behave.

“Huh? I’m gonna be last? I thought it was supposed to be alphabetical?”

“It _ is _. You are going to receive yours last so you won’t have any time to pull anything and interrupt the ceremony. Personally, I don’t think you even deserve to be a part of the graduation…” the older lady, one of the teachers working with the graduation committee, grumbled as she ran her eyes over him and his attire in a judging, loathful manner, “But we can’t, legally, not let you participate. Be grateful you’re getting this diploma at all.”

“Ah.” Ouma tilted his head a bit. “....Hey, shouldn’t I be valedictorian too? I could give such an amazing speech-!”

  
  
“ ** _No._ **” 

The student pouted then opened his mouth to speak again, only to stop himself when the lights went out suddenly.

“Ugh! I thought they fixed the electrical problems in this place already!” she exclaimed, grumbling angrily until the lights came back a few minutes later.

Ouma blinked twice. Yeah, that's right... this place was _ pretty _ old, so sometimes the lights would flicker on and off for a few minutes at a time……

Ouma smiled.

XxXxX

“It’s funny really. I had no intentions of messing with graduation day. If anything I planned on leaving them alone and just having an orgy or something afterwards to celebrate. But~ they just _ had _ to push me didn’t they, nishishi~”

“Old people be like….”

“So whatcha thinkin’ Bossman!~”

A giggle. “I’m thinkin’.... Operation: CupcakKe~”

xXxXx

The 2 weeks felt like they went by at a snail's pace. All the students were on the edge of their seat. Was Ouma Kokichi, the Residential Class Clown/Cumslut, really about to let graduation go by without one, big, final prank? None of them believed the hyperactive flirt would behave…. The staff, however, were breathing a sigh of relief. 2 whole weeks with no shenanigans from Ouma was like a dream. And now, once they gave the boy his diploma, they could happily kick him out and never have to deal with his sinful ass _ ever again! _

Ouma was dressed in the regular cap and gown, he still wore some makeup around his eyes, had his hair tied in a short ponytail, and had fake stiletto nails painted orange on, but other then that there was nothing unusual about his attire…. Perfectly family friendly.

The seemingly innocent purple haired boy sat in his designated seat as graduation started with the principal giving his speech about the future and the vice principal adding some minor commentary…. Ouma tuned them out but once the valedictorian came forward to give his speech, he couldn’t help the small giggle. One of his many boytoys… He only had such good grades because Ouma, himself, tutored him a little… He had to admit though, the blushes and groans that came from him when they took ‘breaks’ were high on his Cutie List. When their eyes locked onto each other, his smile widened slightly before he gave him a small wink, causing him to blush and sputter a bit on stage.

It took so much not to burst into laughter.

Finally, the principal and vice principal started handing out the diplomas. The generic graduation music started playing and the students were called up row by row to get their certificates. Parents were taking pictures, students were cheering and the lights and music were occasionally going out for about 4-6 minutes at a time.

“Of course this has to happen the most today of all days….” The principal sighed under his breath. He was sure to have electricians come in to make sure this wouldn’t happen during the ceremony at least…. Well it’ll be fine. He just had to give out this last batch….

Once he got to Ouma, he couldn’t help but purse his lips to keep from scowling. But at the very least… he listened this _ one time _ and behaved for the last few weeks, so he’d give the huge pain in his side _ some _ credit….

He cleared his throat then said, in a tone as optimistic as possible, “And Lastly, Ouma Kokichi.”

Ouma walked onto the stage with a big smile and big, bright eyes as he approached the leading staff members. He shook hands with the vice principal, much to the older man’s chagrin, then stood in front of the principal and held his hand up for another handshake. The principal shook his hand hesitantly as he handed him the diploma.

“Congratulations on graduating, Ouma.”

The little prankster grinned and giggled. “Thank you, sir~” he cooed then, the moment he had his certificate in his hands, the electricity went out again. Ouma slipped his hand out of his grip and squeaked a little, as if scared, before moving away from the older man.

All the parents and staff just groaned. It was difficult to see in the dark…. But, they suppose they should’ve been desensitized by now. Although…. this one was odd… it was lasting a little too long…. 

“What is going-?”

The principal was cut off when music suddenly started playing on the speakers again. That wasn't the graduation music though…. A spotlight shined down onto the stage, directly over Ouma. The staff froze. He had stripped himself of the gown and was wearing a tight, glittery black crop top with ‘Cum Cake’ written on the front messily with white paint, a rosary cross necklace (of all things), and cute purple thong panties that hid nothing. He held one arm out to his side while loosely holding a mic and held the cap tilted down just enough to hide his eyes but not enough to hide the wide, cheshire-esque grin stretching his face. All the boys, and even some girls, felt their jaw drop at the sight while the few others just sweatdropped and snickered.

Here we go lads.

Ouma tossed his cap into the crowd of shell-shocked people then brought to the mic to his lips,

_ “HUMP ME! FUCK ME! _

_ Daddy betta make me choke. (you betta) _

_ HUMP ME! FUCK ME! _

_ My tunnel loves a deepthroat. _

_ (It do)” _

The staff was so shocked by this development, they weren't quite sure what to do at the moment. The parent’s were definitely freaking out though. Ouma swayed his body to the music and licked his lips seductively before continuing,

_ “Lick, lick, lick, lick _

_ I wanna eat yo dick. _

_ But I can't fuck up my nails, _” he hooked his index finger nail to his lips, 

“_ so Imma pick it up with chopsticks.” _then made a pinching motion before hopping on the stage to the floor and continuing his lewd/seductive dance and song.

_ “Mouth wide open _

_ Mouth wide open _

_ Mouth wide open like I was at the Dentist _

_ Mouth wide open _

_ Mouth wide open _

_ Put it so deep I can't speak a sentence _

_ Mouth wide open (ah~) _

_ Mouth wide open (ah~) _

_ Mouth wide open like I was at the Dentist _

_ Mouth wide open (ah~) _

_ Mouth wide open (ah~) _

_ Put it so deep I can't speak a sentence” _

By now, all the guys he’s bedded, a good 95% of them, had the most beautiful shade of red on their faces while the ones he didn’t, the ones who _ swore to God _ they were straight, were just sweating buckets as Ouma moaned out the lyrics and ran his fingers over their skin as he passed.

He smirked as he picked one of his boytoys and straddled him while he continued,

_ “My fingas in it gentle _

_ Explore this boi’s mental _

_ Imma write my name on his dick (his dick) _

_ Don't need a pen or a pencil (No, I don't), _” his fingers ran through the boy’s hair before they slid down his to his chest and he bounced himself on his lap a bit, one arm going behind his head as he towered over him with bedroom eyes.

_ “All I need is my body _

_ My bussy pink just like salami _

_ Don't need no drink to get naughty, _” he purred, grabbing the boy’s chin and just close enough to feel the heat from his face and his breath as he pants, but not quite making contact.

  


_ “Cause bitch I'm not Bill Cosby,” _Ouma slid off him quickly before placing himself on another boy’s lap.

_ “My bussy mean and it's clean _

_ I'm not a squirter I cream,” _he winked with a grin.

  


_ “Keep it smellin' like baby wipes _

_ I never smell like sardines (Ew!)” _he waved a finger and shook his head with a disapproving look before pressing his ass against the obvious bulge ‘hidden’ under the gown.

_ “This will never fucking end. _

_ Ballerina that dick when I spin” _Ouma spun on the boy’s lap before sliding himself down and gripping at his thigh, opening his mouth to simulate an ahegao face.

_ “I fucked this boi so good~ _

_ I ain't swallow one kid I think I swallowed twins!~” _he blew a kiss then stood before scanning the crowd of horny boys and placing on hand on his own hip, tugging at the waistband of his panties teasingly.

_ “HUMP ME! FUCK ME! _

_ Daddy betta make me choke. (you betta) _

_ HUMP ME! FUCK ME! _

_ My tunnel loves a deepthroat. _

_ (It do)” _he crooned, snapping the waistband of his panties then tilting his head up as he closed his eyes, ran that hand over his body and continued, 

_ “Lick, lick, lick, lick _

_ I wanna eat yo dick, _” a low moan as he opened his purple eyes halfway and gazed at them all. His entire self was just radiating raw sexual energy.

_ “But I can't fuck up my nails (boo~) _

_ so Imma pick it up with chopsticks~” _he blew on his nails before twirling the mic then cupping a different boy's cheek and wiping away the drool with his thumb,

  


_ "Mouth wide open _

_ Mouth wide open _

_ Mouth wide open like I was at the Dentist _

_ Mouth wide open _

_ Mouth wide open _

_ Put it so deep I can't speak a sentence~ _

_ Mouth wide open (ah~) _

_ Mouth wide open (ah~) _

_ Mouth wide open like I was at the Dentist _

_ Mouth wide open (ah~) _

_ Mouth wide open (ah~) _

_ Put it so deep I can't speak a sentence~” _he tapped his cheek then jumped onto another boy's lap,

_ "Go and put it down my butt! _

_ Let's shoot a movie, no cuts," _ he sang, wrapping one arm around the blushing boy's neck and pressed himself closer,

_ "Ride the dick and my nipples licked _

_ that's breastfeedin' while we fuck. (sexy~ 🎵)" _he smirked and licked the boy's lips, one hand ghosting over his erection before he pulled away and swaggered to the next one,

_ "Gonna get the dick wet and firm," _ he placed a hand on his lap and ran it up slowly as he leaned forward,

_ "you betta sweat me out of my perm. (ooh~)" _ he pulled away, a light pink blush starting to form on his own face, so many horny boys around him…. And all horny for _ him _. He wrapped an arm around himself,

_ "Can't wait til' it's my turn _

_ I wanna blow bubbles with sperm." _ A deep purr as he drooled a little himself, turning his back to the crowd and running a hand on his own ass,

_ "wanna hit it from the back? _

_ Let me arch my back," _he arched his back,

_ "Once I arch my back that means attack this bussy _

_ Don't need no porn star cause I'm the moderin'." _he looked over his shoulder then narrowed his eyes as he grinned wildly, the blush on his face a deeper red. His eyes locked onto his best friend and favorite bedmate. The green haired boy had a steadily blank face but his eyes clearly showcased the amusement and lust he was feeling.

_ "All my spit on his dick _

_ Sound like I'm garglin'." _He twirled on his heel then sauntered over to his friend and straddled him, making sure to press their hard ons against each other.

_ "Make him bust 3 nuts is the task," _ he moaned as he felt hands grope at him,

_ "My panties stuck in my ass," _ then felt fingers tug at the thong causing it to grind against his balls,

_ "So I pulled them down to show him the pearl _

_ Made his pubic hairs grow fast." _ Ouma held his friend's chin then pressed a thumb against his lips before sliding it into his mouth. He purred,

_ "Fuck this bussy _

_ Fuck this bussy _

_ Fuck this bussy _

_ Come fuck this bussy _

_ Fuck this bussy _

_ Fuck this bussy _

_ Fuck this bussy _

_ Come fuck this bussy~" _

Ouma twirled the mic one last time before dropping it. He buried one hand in his friend with benefits green hair while the other arm wrapped around his shoulders. His friend held onto him and immediately made a mad dash for the door as the cheering and jeering started. Ouma laughed.

**"Congratulations Class of 2k17!!!"**

He yelled as the caps went flying and he heard one last pissed off scream from the principal,

  
" ** _GOD DAMMIT OUMA!!!!"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> "And then he fucked me in his car =3"
> 
> "Wh.... How'd you get away with that?...."
> 
> Ouma giggled then bit into his freshly baked pot brownie, "The same way i get away with /everything/ my beloved...~"
> 
> ".....ah..."
> 
> IF you haven't heard the GLORIOUSLY tasteful track that is Deepthroat, i absolutely recommend it (assuming you dont mind extremely lewd songs of course)
> 
> its actually a good bop lmfao
> 
> FUN FACT 1: Kouzai went to a Catholic school  
FUN FACT 2: p much everyone in that school were gay u wu


End file.
